1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of water features and writing boards. More specifically, the present invention discloses a water feature with a writing board that can either be stored behind the water feature or deployed for use in front of the water feature.
2. Statement of the Problem
Water features have been used for many years as decorative or artistic objects. For example, some types of water features are intended to simulate waterfalls or bubbling fountains. One type of water feature has a vertical surface of some type (e.g., a flat or corrugated surface) displaying a curtail-like flow of water to provide a pleasing visual effect, a reservoir to hold water draining from the vertical surface, and a recirculating pump. The following are examples of water features found in the prior art:
InventorPatent No.Issue DateZysk3,211,378Oct. 12, 1965Pfeuffer3,644,726Feb. 22, 1972Stetler4,352,149Sep. 28, 1982Dunn et al.4,747,538May 31, 1988Nash5,167,368Dec. 1, 1992Wolff et al.5,226,935Jul. 13, 1993Blount6,176,027Jan. 23, 2001Johnson et al.6,187,394Feb. 13, 2001Hansen6,279,835Aug. 28, 2001Gruff6,311,898Nov. 6, 2001Johnson6,499,263Dec. 31, 2002LussierD470,215Feb. 11, 2003Lussier6,695,221Feb. 24, 2004
Blackboards, white boards, and other types of writing boards have also been widely used for many years. These writing boards are typically made in one or more panels. Some writing boards, such as blackboards used in large university lecture halls, include panels that can slide upward or laterally to reveal a second panel beneath, and thereby increase the writing area available to the lecturer.
The use of writing boards in conference rooms or board rooms in business or government poses additional concerns. Writing boards are often given a prominent location in a conference room (e.g., at the head of the conference table) so that the writing board will be readily visible to all participants when board is being used. However, a conventional white board or blackboard board is not really very aesthetically pleasing, in and of itself. Yet, the writing board remains prominently visible even when not in use.
A second, related concern is the privacy or confidentiality of things that have been written on a writing board in a conference room, particularly if the same conference room is used by different groups of people over time. It can be difficult to completely erase a blackboard or white board so that previously written items are no longer legible. Therefore, a need exists for a writing board that can be concealed or stored when not in use.
Solution to the Problem.
Nothing in the prior art teaches or suggests a combined water feature and writing board. In particular, nothing in the prior art teaches or suggests a writing board that can be concealed and stored behind a water feature when not in use. The water feature provides a pleasing aesthetic appearance and conceals any writing displayed on the writing board.